walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate García (Video Game)
Kate García is the Deuteragonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is the step-mother of Mariana and Gabriel, and the wife of David. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Kate's life prior to the outbreak, other than that she had a husband, a brother-in-law, and a step-son and step-daughter, and a father-in-law and mother-in-law, and an uncle-in-law. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" During the early stages of the outbreak, her father-in-law died in his house of apparently natural causes while his whole family (minus Javier) was present to witness his passing. Javier only arrives as Hector and his son were comforting her. Kate tells Javier she is sorry for his loss and notices the bruise on his face. When Mariana goes upstairs to refill Rafael's cup, Mrs. García, wracked with sobs, tells her that she no longer has to refill his cup. Mariana startlingly tells her that her grandfather was awake. Confused, everyone follows Mariana upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated brother. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Rafael's wife storms in and asks what was happening. David tells her that Rafael had just attacked without warning. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Rafael attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Rafael's bedframe and strikes Rafael with it as Kate holds a rag up to cover Mrs. García's wound. Kate then yells that they need to get her to the hospital and escorts her to Rafael's car with Javier's assistance and David drives off with his mom in tow. Kate then brings the van around and waits for Gabe, Hector, Javier, and Mariana to get in before she drives to the hospital too. About four years after the outbreak, Javier and Kate are shown raising Mariana and Gabe on their own. Javier drives the van while Kate smokes weed and offers some to Javier. They discuss their options on what is so safest course of action and the perils of parenthood. When the kids wake up they stop at a junkyard to look for supplies where Javier and Gabe stumble across a trailer with food and a bed. Gabe and Mariana want to stay and rest while Kate suggests moving and Javier decides what their next course of action is. No matter what, Kate leaves the trailer to talk with Javier and gives Javier a candy bar to give to Mariana because she asked for one earlier. When The New Frontier arrive and capture Javier, Kate takes the kids and hides underneath the trailer while they search the area. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" TBA "Above The Law" Kate will appear in this episode. Relationships David García Kate and David have a strained relationship. Prior to the apocalypse, David was rather abusive to her and they constantly argued on many things. However, it is safe to assume that David still cared for her well being. During the 4-year time frame in the apocalypse, they got separated. Javier García Prior to the outbreak, Javier and Kate had a friendly relationship, and often joked around with each other. During the apocalypse, Kate and Javier are revealed to be the sole guardians of Gabriel and Mariana, and they both protect them fiercely. When Javier, Clementine, and Tripp come back to save Kate, Gabe, and Mari, Javier has the option kiss Kate, sparking a romantic relationship between the two. Mariana García Prior to the apocalypse, Mariana and Kate were never seen interacting, but it can be assumed Kate cared for her. During the apocalypse, Kate protects Mariana and Gabriel, taking on their role as their guardian, along side Javier. They seem to have a stable relationship, and have small interactions throughout their time together. Mariana seems to disapprove of Kate's use of marijuana but isn't affected by it. When Mariana is killed, Kate mourns over her death, and is saddened to see her gone. Gabriel García Eleanor TBA Tripp TBA Conrad TBA Hector García TBA Clementine The pair both meet at the junkyard. Kate thanks Clementine for helping Javier's family to safety. Clementine is shocked when Kate is shot. Mrs. García Prior to the apocalypse, Kate is shown to care about Mrs. Garcia as she was shocked when she was bitten by her undead husband and places a rag on the bite. She is the first one to tell them she needs to go to the hospital and even helps her get into the car. Rafael García TBA Paul Monroe TBA Max TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Kate has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" Trivia *Kate is the fourth character to use drugs recreationally, the others being Bonnie, Wyatt and Eddie. *Kate, Ava, Buricko, Eddie, Sarita and Francine are only characters in the Video Game who have a visible body piercing. Category:Alive Category:Addicts Category:Deuteragonist Category:Season 3 Characters